


Bubbles

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Bubbles

I didn't want rice.

It was the one thing I put my foot down on. I didn't want to be pelted with rice at any point during my wedding. It took some convincing, but Aidan finally relented (I was giving him every other aspect of the wedding).

But that meant I had to come up with a replacement, because that was the agreement. And if I didn't come up with something, then rice it was.

Aimee to the rescue.

That is how we ended up with all our guests blowing bubbles at us as we left the reception that night.


End file.
